That damned Doctor! ITA
by Dovahblog
Summary: Ruby e Nera sono coinquiline e collaboratrici nel loro lavoro. La prima ha un carattere fantasioso e pieno di passioni come la mitologia, ma ha anche un grande attaccamento alla serie televisiva britannica "Doctor Who" che segue tutte le settimane. La seconda è più restia a lasciarsi affascinare dalla fantascienza e le leggende, vive convinta di rimanere con i piedi saldi a terra.
1. Qualcuno volò sul tetto di casa nostra

Qualcuno volò sul tetto di casa nostra

La solita, terribile sveglia.  
Nera dischiuse gli occhi sentendo la consueta fanfara che arrivava dal piano di sotto, la sigla del programma preferito della sua coinquilina.

Anche a lei piacevano le serie tv e poteva capirla,ma proprio di domenica mattina, dopo che lei aveva passato la notte a soccorrere ubriachi con l'ambulanza, guardare la tv con il volume al massimo …

«Ruby!» strillò affacciandosi alle scale «Abbassa il volume di quella dannata serie fantascientifica o ti stacco la spina!» e si richiuse in camera.

Ruby prese le cuffie e se le mise, così avrebbe evitato tutti i problemi. La sua cara coinquilina faticava ad alzarsi la mattina, al suo contrario, soprattutto se in televisione c'era Doctor Who.

Quando Nera scese in cucina la trovò a fissare lo schermo in adorazione e si soffermò un attimo a guardare i personaggi che gesticolavano correndo a destra e sinistra nell'inquadratura. Che diamine, quella serie era da bambini! Sbuffò e si preparò un caffè latte.

«Vai! Uccidili tutti!» urlò Ruby facendola trasalire, stava per urlare qualcosa di rimando, ma si arrese e decise di sfogare la sua rabbia preparando una torta.

«Dovresti vederlo qualche volta» esordì Ruby mentre gustava la torta «Intendo Doctor Who … Magari troveresti qualche spunto per i tuoi racconti!»

L'altra si girò tenendo in mano un mestolo con aria minacciosa e puntandolo verso di lei. «I miei racconti vanno più che bene! E poi sarebbe copiare e non credo che Moffat sarebbe contento» sbottò.

«Ah! Allora sai chi scrive la serie!» esclamò Ruby.

«Certo che lo so, genio. Me lo avrai detto almeno una ventina di volte, soprattutto nelle pause tra serie e serie. Oh, Moffat ha detto, Moffat ha annunciato, ha fatto, eccetera!»

«Beh è proprio una bella serie, dovresti guardarla!»

Nera gettò il mestolo nel lavandino e cominciò a lavare le ciotole che aveva usato per preparare la torta borbottando qualcosa, finendo per assomigliare ad una caffettiera.

«Un uomo dentro una cabina che saltella in giro per le galassie, tsk! Piuttosto … Non dovresti lavorare?»

«Ho preso un giorno libero» rispose l'altra stiracchiandosi ed allungandosi sul bancone fino a toccare la superficie con il naso.

«Sai che dobbiamo consegnare il tutto per la fine del mese?!» strillò Nera facendo sobbalzare Ruby.

«Lo so, lo so … Illustrerò il tuo noioso racconto per bambini, non preoccuparti » sospirò alzandosi e tornando alla tv, dandole la schiena.

«E' proprio grazie al mio noioso racconto che ci possiamo permettere tutto questo!»

«Non me lo fare pesare ogni dannata volta!» si rivoltò.

«E grazie ai tuoi fantastici disegni»

Dopo quella frase Ruby si rabbonì un po' e scivolò di nuovo nel mondo di Doctor Who.

La domenica mattina stava passando tranquilla, Nera aveva deciso di fare il bucato e di stenderlo in terrazza visto che era una giornata assolata, magari riusciva anche a fumare una sigaretta in santa pace.

Dopo aver sistemato tutto si accese la sigaretta e si appoggiò alla ringhiera. Casa loro era sufficientemente alta da consentirle un bel panorama. Guardò il cielo, era terso e senza nuvole, di un bellissimo color azzurro cobalto. Tutto bellissimo e luminoso, tranne che per un puntino nero. Un uccello? Un aereo?

Nera si pulì gli occhiali e li rimise, il puntino ora era diventata una macchia di forma rettangolare.

«Ma che cazz…» Non ebbe il tempo di terminare che un qualcosa di grosso ed alato le arrivò addosso mandandola a terra lunga distesa, si bruciò anche con la cenere della sigaretta. Si girò appoggiandosi suoi gomiti e vide ciò che l'aveva buttata a terra : era una specie di corvo, ma molto, molto più grande. Sembrava ferito, forse era precipitato.

Si avvicinò sospettosa, non accorgendosi che alle sue spalle la macchia rettangolare diventava sempre più grande e si faceva sempre più vicina.

La creatura pigolava di dolore, lei gli sollevò delicatamente un'ala e vide il colpo che lo aveva fatto atterrare, inferto da qualcosa di acuminato. Uno strano rumore riempì l'aria, andava e veniva ed era sempre più forte. Fu allora che si girò e vide atterrare malamente una cabina blu, che rotolò rovesciandosi di schiena.  
Nera cacciò un urlo ed andò all'indietro, tutto quel baccano doveva essere stato sentito anche da Ruby, sperò che arrivasse con la sua arma migliore per cacciare quella cosa spaventosa.

Calò il silenzio. Un silenzio tombale durante il quale neanche la creatura ferita fiatò, poi si udì un cigolio, come di porta che si apre, ed una testa spuntò dalla cabina blu.

Una faccia con un lungo naso ed un sorriso grandissimo, la guardò ed emise un suono soddisfatto. Dopo la testa spuntarono delle mani nodose che si aggrapparono al bordo della cabina e sollevarono su un corpo vestito in modo bizzarro. Il tipo aveva al collo un ridicolo cravattino rosso e portava un fez dello stesso colore sui capelli.

La creatura alle spalle della ragazza gemette, il tipo strano saltò giù dalla cabina battendo le mani come per pulirsele. Camminava in maniera scoordinata ed era tutto dinoccolato. Guardò lei e poi il corvo gigante e sbuffò, sembrava proprio stanco, come se avesse corso dietro a quella creatura per molto tempo.

Nera non capiva più nulla. Un corvo gigante che la investiva, una cabina blu ed un uomo pazzo che vi usciva, una cabina blu … Non era possibile!

L'uomo indicò la bestia, avvicinandosi «Sta morendo» disse con tristezza nella voce, la ragazza dimenticò qualsiasi cosa e prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei jeans per tamponare la ferita. «E' molto profonda, cosa gli è successo?» chiese.

L'uomo si accovacciò accanto a lei, le guardò le mani e poi il volto, infine sfiorò l'uccello e chiuse gli occhi «Voi umani, a volte siete proprio stupidi» sospirò e poi tornò a guardarla, i loro occhi s'incrociarono «Canta» ordinò.

La ragazza rimase con un palmo di naso, cantare?! Per quale oscuro motivo?!

Vedendo che rimaneva in silenzio, l'uomo si decise a spiegare «Queste creature venerano la musica ed il canto fin da quando nascono, una canzone lo aiuterebbe ad andarsene in pace, su canta!»

Così lei, per amore di farlo smettere, si mise a cantare la prima canzone che le venne in mente.

«Riposa ora, mio guerriero

Riposa ora, la tua sofferenza è finita

Vivi e svegliati, svegliati

E lascia che il mantello della vita,

si posi sulle tue ossa»

L'uomo prese ad accarezzare la testa della creatura fino a quando non chiuse gli occhi e lasciò andare l'ultimo respiro. Nera allontanò le dita appena in tempo, perché la creatura si ridusse in cenere.

«Grazie» disse il tipo, con una strana luce negli occhi. Si alzò ed andò verso la cabina rovesciata, sporgendosi oltre il bordo per guardare dentro.

«Oh!» esclamò «Che grande confusione!»

Proprio in quel momento la porta che dava sulla terrazza si spalancò violentemente e apparve Ruby che brandiva una delle sue amate asce da collezione.

«Nera! Ti salvo io!» stava urlando, ma si zittì quando vide la cabina e l'uomo che la occupava. Indicò la scena rimanendo a bocca aperta e cominciando a balbettare cose senza senso. «Lui… Lui… Ma LUI!» cominciò, mentre il tipo allargava le braccia e dondolava avanti ed indietro gongolandosi per essere stato riconosciuto.

«Il dottore!» riuscì finalmente a dire la ragazza, poi indicò la cabina «Il Tardis!»

«Esatto!» esclamò l'uomo chiamato dottore «E tu sei, mia ragazza guerriera?»

«Ruby» disse in un sol fiato, abbassando l'ascia e avvicinandosi alla cabina.

Nera non ci capiva molto, ma a quanto pareva un personaggio di una stupida serie televisiva era appena spuntato sulla loro terrazza con la sua grossa cabina blu chiamata Tardis.

«Tempo e relativa dimensione interna allo spazio» disse, quasi senza pensarci.

L'uomo si girò e schioccò le dita «Esatto!» poi si portò una mano sotto il meno, guardandole dubbioso «Siete della Unit? Altrimenti come fate a sapere tutte queste cose?» domandò.

«Che cavolo ne so?! Sei tu che sei uscito dalla televisione .. Andiamo, è una candid? Perché mi sono davvero divertita, ma ora basta!»

Il dottore la guardò spalancando la bocca «Una candid?! Non c'è niente di più serio!»

La cabina dello spazio emise uno sbuffo di fumo che si allargò nell'aria, l'uomo parve molto allarmato e corse verso di essa, mettendosi ad esclamare cose a caso.

Nera ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a Ruby che guardava incantata la scena, le tirò una gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione e disse «Ma credi che sia veramente lui?»

«Credo che qui in Italia non sappiano creare effetti speciali così reali, non credi?»

«Ok … Hai detto che può rigenerarsi, a che dottore siamo?» continuò a domandare sussurrando. Ruby annuì sicura di se stessa e sibilò di rimando «Il dodicesimo»

Il dottore, intanto, dopo aver saltellato intorno alla cabina, vi si era calato dentro e non aveva dato più segni di vita, fino ad un verso arrabbiato che arrivò verso di loro e che le loro orecchie decifrarono come un : «OH, eddai Sexy!»

«Sexy è il nome del Tardis» precisò Ruby avvicinandosi e guardando dentro, grazie alla gravità ribaltabile della macchina del tempo, era come guardare una stanza in perfetto asse. Era veramente più grande all'interno, e la sala di controllo era un disastro, cosa diamine era successo?

«Che succede dottore? Tutto a posto?» Chiese guardando in giro per vedere se riusciva a scovarlo, lui le spuntò di fronte da chissà dove con un mazzo di cavi in mano e la faccia preoccupata «No, non va bene» disse, per poi voltarsi e continuare a frugare mentre il pannello di controllo emanava fumi verdastri.

«Cosa ti serve?» domandò Ruby issandosi ed entrando dentro al suo sogno, la centrale di controllo della cabina che poteva andare ovunque nel tempo e nello spazio. Era fantastico, stentava a crederci e sperò che non si trattasse solo di un bel sogno dettato da tutta la birra che aveva bevuto la sera prima.

«Energia, tanta energia … Dovrei essere sulla faglia di Cardiff, non qui … Accidenti! I motori ci metteranno un giorno intero a ricaricarsi, ma prima devo trovare un alimentatore che metta insieme questi cavi!» così dicendo sventolò il mazzo di fili che aveva in mano. Ruby si avvicinò, li prese e se li rigirò tra le dita.

«Ho chi ci può aiutare» esordì attirando finalmente l'attenzione dell'uomo. Lui guardò i suoi capelli, non riusciva a vederla bene con tutto quel fumo, una forte morsa gli strinse lo stomaco e fece battere ancor più forte i suoi due cuori.

«A-Amelia?» domandò speranzoso mettendole le mani sulle spalle, ma Ruby scosse il capo «No dottore, non sono Amelia»

Lui lasciò cadere nel vuoto le mani, con lo sguardo spento si allontanò dalla ragazza e le diede la schiena rimanendo in silenzio. Ruby sapeva che cosa era successo, tutto il mondo sapeva che cosa era accaduto, ma nessuno pensava che fosse reale, almeno fino a quel momento. Si avvicinò a lui e gli prese delicatamente una mano «Quanto tempo fa è successo?» domandò con tono delicato. Lui non rispose, ma parve riprendersi.

«Allora, guerriera dai capelli rossi! Hai detto che sai come trovare un alimentatore adatto, guidami!» e si gettò fuori dal Tardis. La ragazza che aveva cantato era scomparsa, lasciando alle sue spalle il bucato al vento e la porta socchiusa. Era andata a spegnere la televisione, le sembrava ancora tutto un dannato scherzo, ma cominciò a convincersi quando lo vide scendere le scale in maniera baldanzosa, seguito da Ruby.

«Nera! Oh, il Tardis è qualcosa di spettacolare, ti giuro! Devi entrarci!» esclamò. Intanto, alle loro spalle, il dodicesimo faceva come se fosse a casa propria.

«Io non entrerò in quel congegno , neanche per tutto l'oro del mondo» rispose Nera incrociando le braccia e gettando un'occhiata all'uomo che sollevava le tazze dal lavello e ci guardava dentro annusandole.

«Beh ma il dottore, nostro ospite, ha bisogno di un alimentatore per collegare questi cavi e ho pensato che magari … Tu ne avevi uno nella cassetta degli attrezzi» La rossa fece un grande sorriso di supplica , sapeva che avrebbe vinto, mettendo in gioco il tema "ospiti". Nera afferrò i cavi, gettando un altro occhio al dottore, e poi sparì nello sgabuzzino.

Ruby, rimasta sola con il suo idolo, cercò di prendere tempo. «Allora … Una tazza di tè?» Dopo quella domanda si ritrovò il cacciavite sonico puntato in mezzo agli occhi.

«Non credere che caschi nella tua trappola, Zygon! Quanti siete eh?! Avete preso l'aspetto di queste due povere umane … Oh molto commovente usare la canzone senza fine per cullare una creatura in procinto di morte! Come fate a sapere tante cose su di me altrimenti? Vi siete infiltrati nei servizi segreti?! Rispondi!» Esclamò, continuando a puntare il cacciavite contro di lei che indietreggiò fino a toccare il bancone con la schiena. Alzò le mani rimanendo per qualche secondo a bocca aperta.

«Ma mi hai visto bene?!» urlò di rimando battendo un piede, lasciando interdetto il dottore «Zygon? Andiamo! Non sono un puzzolente gamberetto rosso pieno di ventose!»

Ruby abbassò il cacciavite e lo superò, sbattendo il bollitore nel lavandino e riempiendolo «Sono umana, cretino! E ti sto offrendo un tè!»

Il dottore rimise il cacciavite in tasca e mosse leggermente le braccia, si tolse il fez e lo appoggiò sul bancone, sistemandosi poi il cravattino. Guardò bene Ruby e, senza farsene accorgere, la annusò. Gli arrivò un gradevole profumo da umana ed allora si convinse.

Quando furono tutti e due con una tazza di tè in mano, la ragazza si decise a ripetere la domanda «Quando è successo? Quanto tempo fa?»

«Un mese» rispose lui, poi alzò un dito come per zittire altre domande «Non saprai di più, perché sembra che tu sappia tutto fin troppo bene ed io scoprirò perché»

Ruby indicò con la testa la televisione, ma l'uomo non capì. In quel momento spuntò Nera che aveva sistemato i cavi «Così dovrebbe andare bene»

Salirono tutti in terrazza e Nera affidò l'alimentatore a Ruby «Te lo ripeto, io non ci entro» disse, ferrea nella sua decisione.

Il dottore si mise a testa in giù tenendosi solo con i piedi ed attaccò l'alimentatore, il pannello di controllo si accese e così anche le ventole che tirarono via il fumo.

«Quella tua amica… Pera» esordì' il dottore «Come faceva a conoscere l'eterna canzone?» domandò.

«E' Nera, non Pera, e comunque non lo so, non le ho mai parlato di te o del Tardis. Ecco vedi, lei odia queste cose. Fantascienza, viaggi nel tempo, astronavi, elfi, nani, alieni, odia tutte queste cose, anche se prima le amava. Adesso passa il tempo a scrivere racconti pieni di morali per i bambini» disse Ruby.

Il dottore emise un verso schifato «Non si insegna la morale ai bambini, la imparano da soli! E cosa c'è di più reale di questo?!» esclamò tirandosi su.

Da fuori giunse la voce di Nera che chiedeva se ne avevano ancora per molto. Ruby fu fulminata da un'idea, afferrò per un braccio il dottore e lo fece voltare, abbassandolo fino a che si potessero guardare negli occhi.

«Un viaggio» esordì a bassa voce «Ti ha riparato l'astronave, glielo devi, ce lo devi. Ti prego, così potrebbe ritornare a credere e la gente deve credere in te» concluse con aria molto seria.

«Ok!» rispose anche lui a bassa voce, divertito, come se quello fosse un nuovo gioco «Ma perché la gente dovrebbe credere in me? Non sono mica babbo Natale!»

«Lo capirai» concluse Ruby, enigmatica, poi corse fuori da Nera.

«Dammi una mano, tiriamo su il Tardis» esclamò incitandola e correndo verso un bordo in modo da fare leva.

«Se facciamo questo lui se ne andrà e le nostre vite torneranno normali?» domandò Nera tirando su a sua volta. Quando il Tardis fu di nuovo in piedi Ruby la guardò con una strana luce negli occhi e Nera la conosceva fin troppo bene, c'era aria di guai.

Cominciò ad indietreggiare mentre la rossa avanzava con aria vittoriosa, aspettò il momento giusto e poi la spinse dentro. Nera capitombolò nel Tardis e Ruby chiuse le porte urlando un forte «Parti!»

Il dottore si mise a pigiare dei tasti ed alla fine tirò una leva, il motore prese a fare rumore e furono mosse da uno scossone. All'esterno la superficie della nave cominciava a sparire mandando luce ad intermittenza dalla lanterna.

L'uomo fece una piroetta ed allargò le braccia «Dove?» chiese a Ruby che non stava più nella pelle da quanta era la sua contentezza.

«Nello spazio!» rispose, mentre Nera alle sue spalle si tirava su e si aggrappava ad una ringhiera, dondolando assieme alla nave.

«Quando?» continuò imperterrito quel pazzo.

«Ci sono i Vichinghi nello spazio?» domandò Ruby, arrivando finalmente alla console e riuscendo ad aggrapparsi. Il dottore la guardò divertito e pigiò altri tasti, poi le spostò un monitor davanti ed indicò una serie di punti luminosi «I nuovi Vichinghi, e li c'è la nuova costellazione di Odino, atterro?»

«E me lo chiedi?!»

Finalmente tutto quel ballare finì e Nera riuscì a stare in piedi. Si diresse verso l'uscita e spalancò la porta, una nuvola di polvere la investì facendola tossire. Come cavolo c'era arrivata tutta quella terra sulla terrazza di casa loro?

Ammesso che fossero ancora a casa loro.

Alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò davanti ad una tipica città del vecchio west, si stropicciò gli occhi con aria dubbiosa, ma i Vichinghi non stavano in Scandinavia? Ovvero neve, gelo e ancora neve?

«Aehm Ruby? Credo che quel pazzo abbia fatto cilecca» esordì.

Il dottore guardò nel monitor e scosse il capo «No è tutto giusto, siamo a Nuova Freya, nella costellazione di Odino, sul pianeta Loki» spiegò.

Ruby la scansò e si gettò fuori, seguita subito dal dottore che la riacchiappò per la collottola e le chiuse dentro con se. «Siete pazze? Non possiamo andare in giro così, saremmo troppo strani!» esclamò.

«Per una volta gli do ragione» disse Nera.

Lui allungò un braccio verso un apertura che dava su un corridoio «Destra, sinistra, tre porte, poi di nuovo sinistra. Li c'è un guardaroba, servitevi»

Quando uscirono erano vestiti di tutto punto per la città di Nuova Freya, Ruby ed il dottore avanzavano guardandosi intorno baldanzosi. Nera era più circospetta.

Chissà dove le avrebbe portate, quel dannato dottore.


	2. Un Far West Vichingo

Un far west vichingo

Quando passarono in mezzo alla città gli sguardi delle persone puntarono su di loro, sospettosi. Erano mesi che non si vedeva una faccia nuova in città e tutti gli abitanti sapevano che nuove facce significavano nuovi guai.

Il dottore non sembrava farci caso e nemmeno Ruby, Nera invece era molto preoccupata ; aveva visto fin troppi film western da bambina per non sapere che le persone nuove in una città del genere non erano mai benvolute.

Si avvicinarono al saloon, ma non entrarono. Si piantarono, invece, vicino ad un abbeveratoio per cavalli. Ruby si guardava intorno e si domandava dove diamine fossero andati i vichinghi che aveva chiesto. Quelli che la fissavano non ne avevano di certo l'aspetto, anzi, sembravano usciti da una pellicola di Sergio Leone.

Alzò un dito come per puntualizzare e si rivolse al dottore che se ne rimaneva tranquillo con i pollici infilati nel cinturone.

«Ehm, dottore? Come mai non vedo nemmeno un vichingo?» domandò a bassa voce, per paura di essere sentita dagli abitanti ostili. Nera intanto si era messa all'ombra, non sopportava quel sole che picchiava, doveva essere di sicuro poco prima di mezzo giorno.

«Aspetta e vedrai, mia cara. I tuoi vichinghi non tarderanno ad arrivare» disse l'uomo, appoggiandosi con la schiena ad un parapetto e sistemandosi l'immancabile cravattino. L'orologio della città mosse rumorosamente le vecchie lancette arrugginite e batté la mezza, Nera rivolse lo sguardo verso la torre, c'era qualcosa che non le tornava, quel posto sembrava _troppo_ simile a quelle di un film. Fu la prima a sentire uno scalpiccio arrivare da lontano. Improvvisamente tutte le finestre si chiusero, le persone sparirono negli edifici ed in un attimo rimasero i soli sulla strada, assieme ad un cavallo ed un cane abbandonato vicino ad una sedia a dondolo che si muoveva lentamente. Guardò stranita quel comportamento e si mise in allarme «Dottore, Ruby, forse dovremmo seguire l'esempio degli abitanti ed entrare da qualche parte, che ne dite?» chiese, salendo sul portico del saloon e voltandosi per vedere cosa facevano quei due. Il dottore si era allontanato dal parapetto ed aveva sollevato il cappello per vedere meglio ciò che arrivava, Ruby, che sembrava fidarsi cecamente di quell'uomo conosciuto nemmeno due ore prima, rimaneva ferma accanto a lui.

«Pronto?! Tutti gli abitanti della città si sono nascosti al suono di quei cavalli, o quello che sono … Significa pericolo! Entriamo, forza!» esclamò la ragazza, ma entrambi la ignorarono perché avevano appena visto spuntare il motivo di tutta quella paura : un gruppo di uomini a cavallo, seguiti da un vasto manipolo di uomini a piedi.

Indossavano abiti scuri coperti da pelli, elmi con corna e lunghi mantelli, sopra i loro petti luccicavano cotte di maglia elaborate e le loro gambe erano protette da possenti stivali ricoperti di placche di metallo. Quello che stava di fronte a tutti sedeva su un cavallo nero, che Nera riconobbe come un frisone, ed impugnava una spada arcuata ed uno scudo rotondo di legno con sopra delle rune. Eccoli, quindi, i vichinghi che tanto voleva Ruby, anche se non aveva mai sentito che andassero a cavallo, quanto invece per mare. Non perse tempo a farsi altre domande, mandò a quel paese quei due pazzi ed entrò nel saloon.

Il dottore e Ruby attesero fino a quando il manipolo non si fermò poco lontano da loro. Il capo, che esibiva una brutta benda nera sull'occhio sinistro, scese da cavallo e si avvicinò con pesanti passi verso di loro. Ad ogni suo movimento sollevava polvere e, Ruby avrebbe giurato in seguito, faceva tremare il terreno.

Parlò, come rivolto alla sua gente : «Guardate un po'! Due nuovi arrivati! Che vestiti sontuosi che avete, siete benestanti?» esordì tuonando, per poi avvicinarsi ed arrivare a meno di un metro da loro, guardò bene in viso Ruby e si passò la lingua sugli incisivi, facendola rabbrividire. «Che visione! La nuova arrivata ha i capelli come le fiamme del Muspellsheimr!» esclamò.

Ruby non sapeva se sentirsi lusingata o meno, ma di sicuro si decise quando il vichingo le prese la mano inginocchiandosi.

«Mia signora, siete troppo preziosa per essere lasciata a vagare in questa fittizia città. Venite con noi, mi ricopriremo d'oro ed idromele per sollazzarvi! Non è vero?!»

Gli altri che lo seguivano alzarono le armi al cielo lanciando un grido d'approvazione. Il dottore rimaneva impassibile al fianco della ragazza e non cambiò espressione fino a quando il vichingo non lo degnò di attenzione.

«Voi siete? Una nuova comparsa suppongo» grugnì , senza mai lasciare la mano di Ruby. Il dottore annuì, mostrando un grande sorriso che Nera avrebbe definito folle e si presentò : «Sono il dottore»

Il capo rimase per qualche momento interdetto, come se non riuscisse a crederci, e poi allargò le braccia sorridendo «Quel che ci voleva! Proprio quel che ci voleva! In questa città non si vede un dottore da mesi e molti di questi poveri abitanti sono ammalati»

«E voi chi siete, se posso chiederlo» lo incalzò il dottore, senza lasciarlo finire. Lui ghignò e si mise a ridacchiare, lasciando sempre le braccia aperte si girò verso i suoi come per mostrarli all'uomo e alla ragazza.

«Non si vede?» domandò ironico «Noi siamo vichinghi. Abbiamo colonizzato questo pianeta, questa piccola galassia e le abbiamo dato il nome di un nostro grande Dio, Odino, il supremo, che insieme ai suoi fratelli creò il mondo con denti e ossa» tuonò voltandosi e dando loro la schiena.

«E con il sangue i fiumi» mormorò Ruby al dottore, che si fece una risatina.

Il vichingo si girò di nuovo verso di loro e lasciò andare le braccia lungo il corpo, non abbandonando mai il ghigno che gli si era stampato in volto.

«In poche parole, qui comandiamo noi. Ora se non vi dispiace, è giunto il momento di riscuotere i pagamenti dai nostri affittavoli» così dicendo li superò e mise piede sotto il portico, poi parve ripensarci e si voltò verso di loro «Sapete, avete scelto un cattivo giorno per arrivare, Dottore e madamigella» detto questo, fece un cenno al più vicino dei suoi che afferrò di peso Ruby e la piazzò su un cavallo, salendo poi dietro di lei.

«Ruby!» esclamò il dottore, cercando di correrle incontro, ma venne fermato da due grossi omaccioni che lo buttarono nell'abbeveratoio. Il capo rise di gusto e si abbassò su di lui «Rimani li dottorucolo, che è meglio» poi si allontanò e salì a cavallo, partendo di corsa seguito immediatamente dai suoi, lasciando dietro di loro solo una grossa nube di polvere.

Cosa aveva fatto Nera, nel frattempo?

Era entrata nel saloon, certo, ma non aveva trovato una piacevole accoglienza. Si era avvicinata al bancone, dietro al quale non c'era apparentemente nessuno, per ritrovarsi una doppietta a canna lunga puntata contro il petto. Un ometto calvo con addosso il grembiule da oste la fissava facendo tremare il fucile tanto quanta era la sua paura. «Ti tengo d'occhio straniera» esclamò, facendole poi cenno di voltarsi e di avanzare nel saloon. Mentre camminava altre facce spuntarono dagli angoli, tra cui quella di una donna corpulenta che indossava soltanto un corsetto e le lunghe mutande in uso a quel tempo.

«Oh andiamo Bill, è una signorina come si deve, non lo vedi?» disse avvicinandosi a lei muovendo rovinosamente il grosso posteriore. «Facciamola stare dentro fino a quando non se ne sono andati Bill» continuò, per poi rivolgersi a lei prendendole le mani e girandole intorno come in una danza «Sei nuova si, si vede. Sei qui per interpretare una parte, ma quale? Non credo che quella della puttana di alto bordo ti si addica sai?»

Una parte? Una puttana? Ma di che diavolo stava parlando?!

«Si, ti troveremo qualcosa di più congeniale. Ad esempio, potresti fare l'amorosa figlia del vecchio William qui» indicò alle sue spalle ed un vecchietto con il cappello bucato ed una pagliuzza in bocca la salutò con la mano «Oh qualcosa di ancor meglio … Sai cantare piccola?» domandò la donna. Nera annuì, ancora non capendo di che cosa diamine stesse parlando. La signora batté le mani ed indietreggiò di un passo come per ammirarla in tutta la sua interezza «Oh ! Guardatela, è perfetta! Ed era anche l'ora che qualcuno rallegrasse questo mortorio con qualche bella canzoncina, vieni, ti porto di sopra così sarai al sicuro fino a quando non se ne saranno andati» la prese di nuovo per le mani e la condusse verso le scale, ma in quel momento Bill cominciò a dare in escandescenze. Balbettava ed il suo corpo era animato da delle convulsioni che sembravano dargli impulsi elettrici, anche gli occhialetti tondi ballavano a ritmo sul suo naso. La donna lasciò perdere Nera e si avvicinò a lui, lo guardò sbuffando e gli lasciò andare un pugno in testa. Bill smise di sobbalzare, ma lasciò andare il capo all'indietro e spalancò la bocca, dalla quale uscì uno scoppiettante fumo grigio.

Dai quattro angoli del saloon si alzarono dei suoni di delusione e sconforto, la donna sospirò e fece il giro del bancone, togliendo il fucile dalle mani del tipo ed aprendo un pannello nella sua schiena. Nera stentava a crederci, era una specie di robot quello?

«Si è scassato un'altra volta!» esclamò con la sua voce stridula il vecchio William togliendosi il cappello per sventolarlo davanti alla bocca di quel coso. «Sai quanto ci costa la riparazione? Un mucchio! Di sicuro una nuova ragazza da mandare ai piani alti! Non credo che vorranno i nostri soldi dopo l'ennesima rottura, ah, accidenti! Proprio adesso che Nuova Freya vede il suo consueto periodo di bonaccia invernale!»

Nera cominciò ad indietreggiare verso la porta, sperando di non essere notata mentre tutti erano attenti al robot danneggiato, ma quando si girò si trovò davanti un tizio a petto nudo e con la salopette che le puntava un forcone contro.

«Ehy Donna! Hai detto una ragazza eh?» disse gettando la voce verso la grossa signora «Che ne dici di questa? Se ne stava andando quatta, quatta come un topo!» Sputò a terra, facendo indietreggiare la ragazza, sempre tenendo il forcone puntato.

«Fred, lasciala stare! Non vedi che non ha i capelli rossi?» esclamò l'altra allontana dosi dal bancone ed andandogli incontro.

«Beh possiamo sempre tingerglieli, no? Quei retrogradi non se ne sono accorti quando è toccato a Willielmina» ribatté il tizio in salopette, ma prima che la donna potesse ribattere qualcosa, vennero interrotti dal rumore dei passi del capo vichingo sul porticato. Sparirono tutti, come topi che si nascondono dal gatto, solo Nera rimase a guardare quello che succedeva e si trattenne dall'urlare ed uscire in strada come una pazza quando presero Ruby. Aspettò che se ne fossero andati e recuperò il dottore dall'abbeveratoio. Lo guardò negli occhi, furente.

«E' per questo che non volevo venire con te, è per questo che non volevo che Ruby si lasciasse coinvolgere! Chiunque finisca con te, dottore, si fa male! Pensa a Donna, pensa a Martha! Pensa a Rose! Per non dimenticare Amelia e Rori!» urlò arrabbiata come non mai. L'uomo abbassò il capo e non disse nulla. Le parole di Nera gli erano piombate addosso come macigni, ogni nome era una grande pietra che gli cadeva sulla schiena, il peso dei ricordi era immane.

Nera parve riprendersi dal furore e aggiunse : «E' anche vero però …» cominciò ansimando per lo sfogo «Che la maggior parte delle volte li salvi, non si sa come ma ci riesci, quindi sta attento dottore, la tua vita dipende da questo» gli puntò un indice al petto e lo guardò in modo truce «Se non riusciamo a riprendere Ruby da quei pazzi di vichinghi ti ucciderò fino alla tua ultima rigenerazione e poi ti consegnerò ai Dalek!»

Il dottore spalancò la bocca. Meno male che Ruby non aveva parlato di lui a Nera, questa sembrava saperne ancora di più dell'altra. Agitò le mani come per acquietarla e si guardò intorno, il sole sembrava star calando d'improvviso, anche se poco prima era mezzogiorno.

La donna del saloon si affacciò e la chiamò : «Ragazza, ragazza! Prendi quell'uomo ed entrate! Non state fuori di notte! E' la prima regola da imparare»

Erano passate due ore dal calar del sole. Tempo durante il quale il dottore, in camicia e mutande, aveva passato in rassegna tutto il saloon con il suo cacciavite sonico.

Nera si era offerta di riparare il povero Bill, una volta liberatasi del corsetto e del cerchio che sorreggeva la gonna. Spuntò da dietro il robot con una chiave inglese e sorrise.

«Il tasto per accenderlo è questo?» domandò indicando un pulsantino verde. Il vecchio William annuì e si avvicinò, sicuro di vederlo dare di matto un'altra volta.

Bill si riavviò, mettendosi ben dritto con la schiena. Appoggiò le mani sul bancone e fece un inchino col capo al vecchio William.

«Buon giorno» esordì con voce metallica «Benvenuti a Nuova Freya, io sono Bill il locandiere, attenti ai banditi, se ne vedono di tutte qui! Cosa posso servirvi? Abbiamo gin, rum, succo di cactus … »

William sovrastò quel nastro di parole, guardando sconsolato Nera «Lo hai fatto ripartire si, ma con il programma di base. Ci vorrebbero i vichinghi per rimetterlo come prima» sospirò, dando un colpetto sulla testa di Bill.

«Signore non mi colpisca, la violenza è vietata a Nuova Freya» esordì l'oste.

«E che cos'altro è vietato qui, Bill?» domandò il dottore avvicinandosi, d'un tratto attento a ciò che gli succedeva intorno.

«Violenza, signore. Scorribande, lasciare la gomma da masticare appiccicata sotto i tavoli, bevande alcoliche al di sotto dei diciotto anni, per i giovani abbiamo una vasta gamma di bibite spaziali, con un menù terrestre, vero far west signore!» esclamò Bill.

Nera si issò sul bancone e si sedette a cavalcioni, guardando il robot che si era zittito in attesa di domande. «Sembra uno di quelli che stanno di fronte all'entrata dei parchi a tema» esordì «Cioè sulla terra, nei parchi a tema, girano queste persone che ti ricordano che cosa puoi o non puoi fare. Ecco, lui sembra uno di quelli» continuò. Il dottore si avvicinò con il suo cacciavite sonico e fece saltare qualche bronzina, con grande disappunto di Nera. La donna pingue, il tipo con la salopette e il vecchio William si erano allontanati da loro con fare circospetto.

«Dimmi, Bill» lo interpellò il dottore «Questo è un parco a tema?» domandò.

«Si signore, Nuova Freya è una piccola città su un piccolo pianeta di parchi a tema! Solo qui puoi rivivere il vero vecchio west! Se le interessa sul pianeta ci sono anche altri parchi a tema, tutti ispirati a periodi storici del pianeta terra!» espose il locandiere, mentre Nera notava lo strano comportamento dei tipi dentro al saloon.

«Ehm, dottore?» chiamò a bassa voce, ma lui non la considerò.

«E chi comanda qui?» domandò.

«I vichinghi signore! Vengono una volta ogni due giorni a riscuotere i guadagni del nostro parco a tema, signore! E ogni tanto portano via una ragazza dai capelli rossi, signore»

«Perché?!» domandò il dottore con voce irritata.

«File non disponibile»

«Perché?!» urlò il dottore prendendolo per le spalle e scuotendolo.

«File non disponibile! Mi lasci signore o chiamo le guardie!»

Il dottore lo lasciò andare e prese fiato, per poi domandare «E le persone che vivono qui, sono attori no? Vengono pagate per questo, giusto?»

«No signore, scontano tutti una pena, signore»

Nera si era messa in piedi accanto al dottore e cercava di attirare la sua attenzione, quando finalmente le diede retta e si voltò, trovò i tre tipi che li fissavano con tanto di rivoltella in mano.

«Se siete arrivati qui» esordì William, con la sua voce insopportabile «Allora avete una nave. Bene, spero che sia capiente signori, perché noi tre ci saliremo di sicuro»

«Oh no» rispose il dottore allargando le braccia e sorridendo «No, no, no, no. Decido IO chi sale sulla mia nave, ammesso che ne abbia una e, oh! Guarda caso non ce l'ho, vero Pera?» si rivolse alla ragazza con un sorriso ammiccante.

«No, infatti, perché ci hanno scaricato qui anche a noi! Abbiamo molti crimini alle spalle, molti, tanti, troppi crimini!» esclamò la ragazza, irritata per essere stata chiamata Pera.

«Ah si?» gracchiò William «Incluso riempire di piombo qualcuno?» sollevò il fucile puntandolo verso di lei. Nera boccheggiò e alzò le braccia.

«Ve lo diciamo noi che cosa succede ai nuovi arrivati. Se sono carini e non sono curiosi, gli viene affidato un ruolo. Se sono dei ficcanaso come voi, vengono dati al capo dei vichinghi, che in cambio ci lascia qualche settimana in pace» esordì la donna caricando il colpo alla sua pistola, puntandola poi verso il dottore.

Lui prese la mano di Nera e la strinse forte, poi puntò il cacciavite in alto verso un grosso lampadario e quest'ultimo si staccò investendo il gruppetto. L'uomo ne approfittò per correre fuori trascinandosi dietro la ragazza. Corsero senza sosta, senza mai lasciarsi la mano, fino al Tardis. Si chiusero dentro ansimando. Il dottore si concesse un solo momento di riposo, poi scattò verso la console cominciando a premere tasti alla rifusa e senza un significato logico per Nera. Lei scivolò con la schiena contro la porta e cercò di non fare scoppiare i propri polmoni.

«Quindi sono tutti dei carcerati?» esclamò quando riuscì a rimettersi in piedi.

«A quanto pare. Un modo costruttivo per far scontare la propria pena, non trovi? Lavorare in un parco a tema, quello si che per me sarebbe l'inferno!» esclamò il dottore, passando a guardare lo schermo. Controllava se intorno al Tardis ci fosse qualcosa o qualcuno. Nera si avvicinò, prese lo schermo e lo spostò, cercando di attirare l'attenzione dell'uomo dello spazio che continuava a premere bottoni.

«E i vichinghi?! E Ruby?!» insistette.

«Ti giuro che non me l'aspettavo! Avevano colonizzato questo pianeta cento anni fa e già sono a questo, non capisco! Erano un popolo così tranquillo …»

«Tranquillo? Tranquillo dottore?!» urlò esasperata la ragazza «E' un popolo sanguinario che non riconosce nessuna morte se non quella durante il combattimento! Credono che il mondo sia stato creato da dei pezzetti di gigante! E credono che il primo essere vivente fosse una cavolo di mucca che leccava cristalli di sale! . .Tranquillo!»

Il dottore rimase un attimo interdetto, poi fece per parlare, ma si trattenne. Fece così un altro paio di volte prima di dire qualcosa di concreto.

«Hai ragione … Bene. Dobbiamo riprendere Ruby e l'unica cosa che sappiamo è che prendono le persone dai capelli rossi, ma noi non li abbiamo!» esclamò esasperato.

Nera sospirò e prese il dottore per una manica «Vieni con me, ho visto qualcosa che ci potrà essere utile. In fondo non ti pare strano che non ci sia in una nave spaziale con così tante stanze?» domandò mentre si avviava verso il corridoio e cominciava a camminare verso una stanza che aveva visto qualche ora prima.

«Che cosa non c'è?» domandò il dottore curioso.

«Tinta per capelli» concluse Nera aprendo la porta di un bagno che sembrava uscito da un salone da parrucchiere.

Non appena fatta montare a forza sul cavallo, qualcuno le aveva bendato gli occhi. Quando riuscì a vedere qualcosa si guardò subito intorno per capire dove diamine fosse finita. Sembrava una grande sala celebrativa ; al suo centro c'era un focolare acceso, tutt'intorno, sparsi per la sala, bracieri. Nonostante tutte quelle fiamme accese, Ruby sentiva un gran freddo. Davanti a lei, illuminato da un fascio di luce che arrivava da una piccola finestra in alto, c'era uno scranno fatto d'ossa. Rabbrividì, poi qualcuno le diede una spinta e chiuse la grande porta di metallo dietro di lei. Due lunghi tavoli si estendevano al centro della sala, separati solo dal grande focolare. Sopra il più vicino al trono era stata imbastita un sontuoso pasto composto da numerose portate.  
Vedendo tutta quella roba si ricordò di non aver mangiato molto al mattino e un languore le solleticò lo stomaco. Era sola, a quanto pareva, e finalmente con le mani libere. Fece un giro curiosando ovunque, si disse che anche il dottore avrebbe fatto così : cogliere le occasioni e le opportunità anche dove non sembrano esserci. Ad esempio, notò una porticina nella parete dietro lo scranno, da li si poteva scappare? Corse e forzò la maniglia, ma era chiusa. Tornò indietro, presso il focolare, cercando di scaldarsi e di allontanare il freddo sempre più intenso.

Saltellò sul posto e si frizionò velocemente le braccia, ma ad ogni mossa aveva ancora più brividi.

La porticina dietro al trono si aprì e ne uscì il capo vichingo, come un pagliaccio di grosse dimensioni esce da una vecchia cinquecento al circo. Avanzò con passo sontuoso e pesante verso lo scranno e si sedette. Le ossa scricchiolarono sotto il suo peso. Quando vide Ruby le fece cenno di avvicinarsi e lei obbedì, che altro poteva fare altrimenti?

«Mai su questo misero pianetucolo vidi tanta bellezza. Ditemi signora, siete aliena?» domandò il vichingo, tenendosi ai braccioli ed allungandosi verso di lei per scrutarla meglio in visto. Lei scosse il capo, non era aliena, ma aveva come il presentimento che non fosse una buona idea dirgli da dove arrivava.

«Un colone umano? Un mutaforma? Uno Zygon?» incalzò lui, mandandola su tutte le furie. Possibile che ci fossero sempre quei gamberetti rossi nel mezzo?

Decise di fare la furba, o almeno di provarci. Si nascose dietro una mano con gesto altezzoso, mentre con l'altra si sollevava un lembo della gonna, e dopo aver lasciato andare un sospiro delicato, parlò : «Non sono un colone né un mutaforma, e, per Odino, mi credete forse uno Zygon? Disprezzo quelle creature che vivono mutandosi in quello che non possono essere, le disprezzo quanto venero Odino» con tono molto educato e formale. Questo sembrò affascinare il capo vichingo, una luce strana brillò nel suo unico occhio. Si portò una mano al mento ricoperto di barba e lo accarezzò come riflettendo. «I vostri modi mi suggeriscono che siete di alto lignaggio, di sicuro siete rara, certamente preziosa … » la guardò con espressione truce per qualche attimo, facendole temere il peggio, poi si liberò in una risata ed allargò le braccia «Ma si! Perché privare questo povero vichingo del piacere di una bella giovane donna così fatta! La creatura può aspettare per nutrirsi, questa volta il grande Olaf avrà un suo personale premio!» esclamò, alzandosi ed avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei.

Le afferrò le mani, quelle dell'uomo erano gelide, e le sorrise di nuovo. Solo allora Ruby poté notare di quanti denti marci fosse corredato quel sorriso e deglutì per il ribrezzo, cercando di non far trasparire nessuna emozione sul volto. Senza lasciarla, il vichingo girò la testa e chiamò a gran voce : «Fenrir!»

Dalla porta spuntò un giovane, alto,con braccia lunghe, con profondi occhi celesti e lungo crine biondo. Si portò una mano al petto in segno di rispettoso saluto ed abbassò il capo.

«Il signore Olaf desidera?» domandò, con una voce che fece vibrare qualcosa dentro Ruby. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento, ma ad entrambi sembrò un'eternità.

«Annuncia che sarà fatta festa sta sera, il signore Olaf ha trovato la sua compagna!»

Il giovane annuì e andò indietro di qualche passo, prima di dar loro la schiena si fermò e con tono rispettoso quasi sussurrò : «E la creatura, mio signore?»

«Presto faremo un altro giro in città, per adesso saziala come sai! E non parlare mai più di quella bestia in presenza della mia fragile signora, potresti impressionarla!»

Ruby vide chiaramente che il ragazzo digrignava i denti, prima di sparire oltre la porta. Quindi quel pazzo voleva sposarla?! Meglio stare al gioco, per quanto sembrasse interminabile, e scoprire un modo di darsela a gambe e tornare al Tardis.

Sperò che Nera ed il dottore fossero al sicuro.

Le luci nella sala di controllo del Tardis erano abbassate, tutto sembrava quieto, ma ogni tanto per i corridoi si sentivano dei versi di disappunto. Dentro il salone di bellezza appena rinnovato, il dottore era stato immobilizzato su una sedia ed aveva un asciugamano avvolto come un turbante intorno alla testa. Sembrava divertito, ma poi cambiava espressione ed appariva scocciato dall'attesa. Finalmente Nera gli tolse l'asciugamano e cominciò ad asciugargli i capelli.

«Ho sempre desiderato essere rosso! Ma ogni volta che mi sono rigenerato non mi è mai capitato il pel di carota» disse l'uomo guardandosi curioso nello specchio. Man mano che si asciugavano, i capelli prendevano il loro colore definitivo, rosso carota.

Lo stesso valeva per Nera, adesso sembravano fratelli. La ragazza aveva avuto l'accuratezza di tingersi anche le sopracciglia, così sembravano naturali.

«Bene! Adesso … Missione recupero!» esclamò il dottore gettandosi verso la sala di controllo, seguito da una meno entusiasta Nera.

«Come faremo ad abbattere un esercito di vigorosi vichinghi senza nemmeno una pistola ? O al massimo … Una spada?!» esclamò la ragazza cercando di fermare il moto del dottore, che si girò di colpo piantando i suoi occhi sul suo viso.

«Sei una tipa da pistole tu?» disse, acido «Chi fa uso delle armi non viaggia sulla mia nave» sibilò. Nera alzò le mani chiedendo venia e lui si calmò. Uscirono e si diressero in città, stava sorgendo il sole. Era incredibile quanto fosse veloce il tempo in quel luogo. Alcune persone erano già per strada, tra di loro c'era anche l'uomo salopette ed il vecchio William, che non si fecero ripetere due volte l'invito e gli acciuffarono ; o meglio, Nera ed il dottore si lasciarono acciuffare.

«Ah ah!» esclamò l'uomo con la salopette consunta «Con questi due ci paghiamo Bill e mezzo saloon nuovo! Siete stati proprio degli scemi a tingervi i capelli di rosso!» e si lasciò andare a delle risate isteriche che sembravano uscire dalla bocca di una caverna, mentre stringeva le corde e li puntellava per farli avanzare verso la torre dell'orologio. Li si appostarono , William, Salopette che scoprirono si chiamava Alf, e la donna corpulenta.

«A quanto pare sono loro che comandano baracca» osservò Nera a bassa voce. Il dottore annuì, ma non disse nulla. Meno sapevano quei pazzi criminali, meglio era. Le ore passarono lente e assetate, nessuno si degnò di pensare a farli bere, così Nera azzardò una richiesta : «Non è che avreste un bicchier d'acqua?»

«Acqua?» tuonò la donna, come sorpresa, poi rise divertita «E' dai tempi del diluvio che nessuno ne ha sentito parlare qui dell'acqua» e le diede una spintarella facendola cadere all'indietro. La povera ragazza rimase così, come una tartaruga con il guscio rovesciato, incapace di muoversi, mandando maledizioni in tutte le lingue per quella donnaccia.

Finalmente l'orologio batté mezzogiorno e Nera lanciò un ovazione sgambettando e riuscendo a mettersi seduta. Prima di loro, videro la polvere. Alla ragazza venne subito in mente la musica del mucchio selvaggio di Leone, peccato che quei tipi non portassero dinamite con loro.

Il capo vichingo, che a quanto pareva aveva la memoria di una spugna di mare, non notò la differenza di colore dei capelli del dottore e accolse volentieri gli ostaggi. Così come erano arrivati, i vichinghi se ne tornarono indietro, dimenticandosi di bendare i due prigionieri.

Senza troppe cerimonie, vennero gettati in una celletta e slegati. La stanzetta puzzava di muffa rancida ed escrementi, non aveva finestre e Nera sentì subito la claustrofobia bussare nel suo cervello. «Dimmi che ci tireranno fuori da qui molto presto» sibilò ansimando. Il dottore fece spallucce, girò tutta la cella analizzando ogni particolare con il suo inseparabile cacciavite e poi si arrese gettandosi sulla panca che c'era in un angolo.

Passarono due ore, forse tre, e finalmente la porta si aprì cigolando terribilmente. Spuntò la testa bionda di un bel ragazzo, che si chiuse la porta alle spalle con circospezione. Fece loro cenno di tacere, quando saltarono in piedi pronti a difendersi.

«Siete amici dell'umana con i capelli rossi?» domandò sospettoso, guardandoli bene per essere sicuro di non venire imbrogliato. Nera e dottore annuirono vigorosamente, la ragazza aggiunse anche una domanda : «Sta bene? Dove si trova?» con tono incalzante.

Il giovane alzò una mano per farla tacere e spiegò : «Voi sareste la cena della creatura, ed io sarei incaricato di portarvi tra le sue fauci, ma non lo farò, per i miei motivi che voi non dovete ancora sapere. La ragazza che è arrivata prima di voi sta sera diventerà la sposa di Olaf, il capo della banda, ma dopo la cerimonia sarà accompagnata nelle stanze del capo da sola, per consentirle di prepararsi per la prima notte con lui, avremo un'ora, poco più, per uscire da qui» il suo tono era basso, quasi sibilante. Il dottore annuiva, sentiva che poteva fidarsi del ragazzo, riconosceva una razza quando la vedeva e forse aveva capito le motivazioni che lo spingevano ad aiutarli. Nera però era più sospettosa «E che cosa vuoi in cambio?» sussurrò.

Lui rimase un attimo interdetto, si guardò intorno e poi tornò a fissare il dottore.

«Vi ho visto arrivare con la vostra nave blu, portatemi via con voi. Tu sei umana, giusto?» Nera annuì «Lo sono anche io, e voglio tornare a casa mia, sulla terra»

Il dottore borbottò qualcosa, poi acconsentì. Il giovane li ammanettò, per non far saltare la copertura, e li condusse fuori.

«Vi porterò vicino alle stanze della creatura, ma non vi farò entrare, o vi ammazzerà per cibarsi di voi. Aspettate li fino a quando non vengo io a chiamarvi. Nessuno si avvicinerà, hanno tutti paura tranne me» fece un sorriso sconsolato e lasciò che il silenzio prendesse posto tra loro. Raggiunsero il luogo stabilito, lui gettò via le manette e ripeté le raccomandazioni, poi si voltò e fece per andarsene. Nera lo fermò, sfiorandogli un braccio «Come ti chiami?» chiese. Lui la guardò con i suoi bellissimi occhi celesti e socchiuse le labbra per un momento prima di rispondere : «Fenrir»


	3. Un matrimonio contro voglia

Un matrimonio contro voglia

Fenrir si mosse abilmente evitando di incrociare troppi sguardi, conosceva le stanze di quel piccolo castello come se fossero le sue mani e non perse troppo tempo a trovare la stanza dove avevano rinchiuso la fanciulla dai capelli rossi. Entrò di soppiatto e subitò udì una voce a lui familiare, era quella della dama di compagnia Freya, che stava agghindando la ragazza in vista delle nozze.

Ruby rimaneva in silenzio, continuando a sperare che il dottore e la sua amica trovassero un modo di tirarla fuori da quella bizzarra situazione. La donna che le stava pettinando i capelli parlava del più e del meno, soffermandosi spesso nell'omaggiare le imprese di Olaf Monocchio, grande cacciatore e valoroso vichingo.

Poi s'interruppe all'improvviso e si rivolse alla porta con tono inacidito «Non si entra nelle stanze di una sposa prima del suo matrimonio, lo sai Fenrir?!»

Il giovane uscì dalle ombre e poté vedere nuovamente la bella giovane, indossava un abito bianco molto elegante ma dalla linea semplice. Esso esaltava il suo esile corpo rendendola affascinante. Le lingue del fuoco le illuminavano il volto, facendo brillare i suoi occhi chiari. Il ragazzo sentì qualcosa smuoversi dentro di lui, ma non volle ascoltare. A lungo gli avevano parlato di quella sensazione, ma non l'aveva mai provata e riteneva che fosse impossibile che capitasse proprio a lui.

«Mi dispiace Freya» cominciò a giustificarsi «Ma sai che dovrò narrare una storia alla cerimonia e voglio essere sicuro che la nuova sposa la gradisca. Lasciaci soli adesso, hai esaltato moltissimo la bellezza di questa fanciulla» concluse, incrociando di nuovo lo sguardo di Ruby, riuscendo a stento a sostenerlo. Freya si accontentò dei complimenti e sparì oltre la porta, ben lieta di essere libera di bere qualcosa di forte con il cuoco, che rientrava nelle sue grazie.

Ruby guardò Fenrir avvicinarsi ancora e sorrise «Sei molto gentile a chiedere, ma qualsiasi storia racconterai per me andrà bene» tanto non aveva intenzione di rimanere li tanto a lungo da sentirla. Non appena il ragazzo si fosse congedato, avrebbe trovato un modo per liberarsi da quella stanza, che per fortuna era vicino a terra.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla piccola finestra, scostò la tenda scura e guardò fuori. Le guardie continuavano a girare intorno a quelle mura, probabilmente si aspettavano una fuga della fanciulla. Il giovane sospirò e poi gettò un'occhiata a Ruby.

«Non ti chiedo di fidarti di me, poiché non mi conosci affatto, ma anche io sono umano … In parte. La terra mi manca, ma sono passati secoli dall'ultima volta che l'ho vista. Questi vichinghi non sono veri, non sanno nemmeno che cosa significhi essere un vichingo. Olaf Monocchio crede di aver visto in sogno Odino, e vi si è riconosciuto. Da allora ha convinto i suoi di essere un popolo valoroso, quando invece non erano altro che miseri pirati dello spazio. Non puoi scappare da qui, ma ti posso assicurare che non passerai la notte con Olaf, ti porteremo via prima»

Portare, loro, chi? E soprattutto dove? «Hai intenzione di darmi da mangiare a questa famosa bestia?!» Ringhiò alzandosi in piedi e stringendo i pugni. Il ragazzo sorrise e fece una risatina lieve «No. Ma i tuoi amici hanno avuto molto coraggio nel farsi catturare di loro spontanea volontà per venire a salvarti» disse.

Ruby si abbandonò sulla sedia, sollevata «Tu sei dalla loro parte?» chiese ed il giovane annuì «Basta che nella vostra nave ci sia abbastanza spazio anche per me» ribadì.

«Nessun problema, è gigante!» disse la ragazza «Ma come faremo a uscirne vivi? Non so se hai visto quante guardie ci sono, un esercito praticamente» esclamò.

«Ma molti di loro non sono più fedeli a Olaf, bensì a me» la incalzò lui «Hanno aspettato a lungo un'occasione di ribellarsi ai suoi modi e non vedono l'ora che io sollevi la lama contro di lui. Quindi non preoccuparti, faremo in modo che avvenga. Assisterai al matrimonio, Olaf sarà circondato dai suoi, quindi sarà impossibile attaccarlo, ma quando sarà il momento della storia il comandante sarà seduto al tuo fianco e sarà vulnerabile di fronte a me. Non si chiederà il motivo per cui sarò armato, perché tutti mostrano la loro spada migliore alle feste, ed allora sarà il momento di agire» spiegò.

Ruby aveva da obbiettare, come il Dottore, anche lei era contro l'uso della violenza.

«Ascolta … Fenrir, giusto? Sarebbe possibile evitare di ucciderlo? Farlo solo scappare o imprigionarlo in una delle sue prigioni prima che la polizia lo acchiappi?» chiese. Lui rise, la polizia, non esisteva da quelle parti. «Deve incontrare la morte» sibilò.

«Allora non viaggerai con noi, il Dottore non fa salire nessuno capace di tale violenza»

Punto nel vivo, il giovane si zittì e guardò altrove. Ruby poteva giurare di sentire il rumore prodotto dai suoi pensieri contrastanti, che si scontravano fra l'uccidere Olaf o riuscire finalmente ad andarsene. Stette in silenzio per qualche minuto, con il volto rivolto al fuoco che gli gettava una strana luce addosso.

«Va bene» disse, secco, senza mutare posizione. «Alla fine della storia ci sarà una sorpresa per Olaf, non spaventarti e corri dai tuoi amici il più in fretta possibile. Aspettatemi alla vostra nave, vi raggiungerò in seguito, devo prima salutare i miei uomini»

Ruby esitò, se come diceva Fenrir, gli uomini di Olaf non sopportavano quella vita, perché non portare via anche loro? Il Tardis era molto grande ed un viaggio verso un altro paese durava meno di un minuto, di sicuro il Dottore avrebbe capito.

«Porta anche i tuoi uomini, vi porteremo dove volete, li potrete cominciare una nuova vita» disse. Fenrir la guardò come se fosse una divinità scesa dal cielo.

«Lo faresti? Io mi sentivo male all'idea di abbandonarli qui, ma non sapevo come fare altrimenti a sfuggire da questa tirannia» spiegò.

«Bene, allora non fare l'egoista e portali con te. Qualsiasi posto, qualsiasi tempo vorrete, noi vi ci porteremo!» esclamò.

Lui annuì e rimase qualche altro minuto in sua compagnia, poi le prese la mano e la condusse per i corridoi. «La cerimonia nuziale è molto semplice, dovrai tenere un lembo di un nastro rosso e dire di si. Non preoccuparti, non sarai sposata con lui in eterno, basta che una volta finito con lui tu strappi il nastro che ti verrà legato al polso e sarai libera» concluse prima di entrare nella grande sala, gremita di soldati con armature luccicanti. Una piccola orchestrina improvvisata suonava musica tipica.

Quando fu davanti a Olaf, Fenrir le lasciò la mano e si dileguò.

Arrivò un soldato e si mise di fronte ai due e cominciò il suo sermone di matrimonio. Ruby quasi non ascoltava, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro, chiedendosi che cosa avessero in mente di fare i suoi amici e quel giovane.

Il ragazzo corse a perdifiato fino al luogo dove lo attendevano Nera ed il Dottore e li condusse verso la grande sala. Entrarono di nascosto con le idee chiare su cosa fare, ma si consultarono un'ultima volta davanti alla porta.

«Dopo la storia succederà qualcosa di strano. Io e i miei abbiamo intenzione di rivoltarci contro Olaf, sarete al sicuro dietro di loro. Sono quelli che portano l'ascia invece che la spada. Prendete Ruby ed uscite dalla porta dietro il trono. Uno dei miei vi scorterà fuori, correte a più non posso e se potete aspettateci» sibilò.

«Aspettare chi? Te?» esclamò il Dottore, ma Nera lo zittì, perché aveva capito che era meglio rimandare la questione a dopo.

Olaf chiamò il giovane a raccontare la storia e lui si pose al centro della sala, accanto al grande braciere ed allargò le braccia. Guardò dritto negli occhi di Ruby e sorrise.

«Signori! Oggi vi narrerò la storia di Freyr, nobile divino che un giorno sedette sul trono del suo re, Odino! Egli allora poté mirare la vastità dei mondi ed il suo occhio cadde su una bellissima gigante, che poco dopo scomparve. Freyr si innamorò perdutamente della gigante e soffrì le pene dell'amore non corrisposto ed irraggiungibile per molte lune, fino a quando il suo fedele servo scoprì la ragione di tanto tormento e si propose di andare a chiedere la mano della gigante! A cavallo del migliore animale del regno e brandendo la spada del suo signore, che era invincibile grazie alle rune magiche incise sulla lama, egli incontrò la donna e con modi non proprio delicati la costrinse ad accettare il matrimonio.» S'interruppe, i suoi uomini aspettavano solo quel momento. Sguainò la spada e la puntò contro Olaf.

«Come il nostro comandante fasullo, che costringe ogni bella donna che trova a diventare sua moglie, per poi rinchiuderla con le altre nella torre e lasciarla morir di fame dopo aver consumato la prima notte!»

Un urlo comune si alzò nella stanza, Olaf si alzò di scatto, senza accorgersi che Ruby stava fuggendo verso i suoi amici che si sbracciavano per farsi notare.

«Osi tu sfidarmi, bestia?!» urlò, brandendo la spada a sua volta.

Fenrir piantò la spada a terra e si chinò su un ginocchio, i suoi si fermarono attendendo un evento che non vedevano da anni. La schiena del giovane prese a contorcersi, gli arti si allungarono ricoprendosi di pelo nero, e davanti al comandante si manifestò un grosso lupo i cui passi fecero tremare la sala.

Olaf cominciò ad indietreggiare ed in pochi attimi si creò un enorme confusione.

Nera afferrò Ruby per un braccio ed il Dottore per la giacca e corse dietro al soldato fedele al giovane, che li condusse fuori. Corsero senza fermarsi fino al Tardis, dove entrarono e sbarrarono la porta. Il Dottore si mise subito ai comandi per partire, ma Ruby lo fermò con un urlo di disappunto.

«Gli hai promesso di portarlo con te!» esclamò tirandolo via dalla console. Il Dottore, allarmato spalancò la bocca ma non disse niente. «Anche se è un lupo gigante è pur sempre un ragazzo che vuole andarsene da questo mondo. Gli hai promesso che lo avresti portato e quindi noi lo aspetteremo! Dove è finita la tua pietà Dottore?»

L'uomo annuì e le mise le mani sulle spalle sorridendo «Va bene, aspetteremo».

Ed aspettarono, molto a lungo, fino a quando Ruby non uscì per guardare l'orizzonte e lo vide trascinarsi fino ai suoi piedi. Lo sollevò e lo portò dentro.

«Adesso andiamocene Dottore, ovunque, ma lontano da qui!» esclamò Nera chiudendo le porte e aggrappandosi ad una maniglia. Ruby non volle chiedere degli uomini che avrebbero dovuto venire con loro, ne della fine di Olaf, perché le ferite sul corpo di Fenrir già parlavano da sole.


	4. Pellegrini di un lungo viaggio

Pellegrini di un lungo viaggio

D'improvviso Nera scomparve. Nessuno ci fece immediatamente caso, occupati com'erano a risanare le ferite di Fenrir e a carpire dalle sue labbra qualche informazione di quanto fosse successo nella grande sala di Olaf Monocchio.  
Tutto andò avanti senza la sua presenza, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, nemmeno il dottore ci prestò attenzione perché quando sei nel Tardis sei certo di essere al sicuro. Anche lui era sconvolto dallo stato del giovane vichingo e lo voleva riportare al suo tempo, ma c'era qualcosa che lo fermava, qualcosa che aveva visto e che lo faceva esitare. In lui c'era una bestia, un mostro a forma di lupo, che fosse il vero e proprio Fenrir della storia? Colui che venne incatenato su un isola ed abbandonato li per secoli? Se era lui allora come aveva fatto a scappare ed assumere la forma di un giovanotto?

Anche Ruby lo preoccupava, dapprima entusiasta di partire e viaggiare, adesso aveva mutato sguardo e sembrava angosciata, forse per la salute del giovane. I due si osservavano, come a volersi conoscere meglio.

Aveva avuto già un'esperienza simile sulla sua nave e ne era spuntato un amore ed una pazza di nome River. Sperò che non si ripetesse.

Solo al mattino successivo cominciò a sentirne l'assenza, dove diavolo era andata quella cosetta fastidiosa che si chiamava Pera?! Ok, il Tardis era grande, ma al mattino tutti si riunivano in sala comandi per scegliere su quale meraviglioso pianeta a fare colazione! Sperò che non si fosse persa, ma decise comunque di andare a cercarla.

Nelle stanze più comuni non c'era, in piscina non v'era nemmeno la sua ombra, stessa storia per la biblioteca che aveva sempre suscitato il suo interesse. In sala macchine c'era troppo rumore per i suoi gusti, ed allora, dov'era?

Poi sentì un lamento, come una musica cantata, molto, molto triste, provenire dal profondo del Tardis. Allora aprì una porticina segreta ed il suono si fece più forte.

Dove era andata a curiosare quella bambinetta?! Di certo dove non doveva.

Si fece avanti nel buio, neanche lui conosceva bene quei luoghi della sua nave. Si accorse di star camminando su una passerella elevata, giunse in una stanza dove un grande albero che rassomigliava ad un salice piangente illuminava tutto grazie a delle sfere che pendevano dai suoi rami. Riconobbe il posto, c'era già stato, e qualcuno aveva cercato di portare via una di quelle preziose sfere, allora il Tardis si era arrabbiato non poco, ma non lo sembrava in quel momento. Lui poteva vedere dall'alto il grande albero che occupava quasi tutta la stanza fino al tetto e scorgere Nera che stava seduta a gambe incrociate contro il tronco.

Al contrario del solito, le sfere si erano animate e trasmettevano immagini cicliche che il dottore si mise ad osservare con interesse.

In alcune si vedeva la ragazza molto piccola al bordo di una strada con una grossa valigia a fianco, poi un orfanotrofio, una casa famiglia, e tante persone che ridevano di lei che esternava i suoi sogni e le sue paure. Poi … Una professoressa che pareva comprenderla, la tirava su di morale, la invitava a cena. Infine un brutto incidente di macchina e la professoressa se ne andava. La scuola stava finendo e lei incontrava Ruby, vide quanto era preziosa per lei, capì perché si ostinava tanto a rimanere con i piedi per terra, ma non comprese perché prima di una certa età le sfere fossero tutte offuscate, curioso com'era decise di dare una mano a quell'albero e sfiorò un ramo.

Il vortice del tempo che regnava in lui smosse la foschia e illuminò le sfere.

Un altro pianeta.

Altra gente, di certo non umana, ma con le sue fattezze.

Un grande drago che parlava alla Nera bambina.

Poi le chiudeva gli occhi.

Saliva da sola su una navicella grande come un guscio d'uovo intorno a lei.

Ed arrivava sulla terra.

Il dottore ritirò la mano.

Conosceva il drago, conosceva la gente, conosceva il pianeta, conosceva Nera.

E soprattutto, conosceva la sua voce.

Rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare ciò che cantava per avere un ulteriore conferma, ma già non aveva dubbi.

— Il tempo si è fermato per un po'.

Tenendo la tua mano nelle mie,

Con le stelle che brillavano nei tuoi occhi,

non lasciamoci andare.

Vola avanti, ragazza d'oro

Ed combatti le tue paure,

sarò con te nei tuoi sogni,

il mondo è più oscuro di quanto sembri.

Ed io vi aspetto per la luce

Che ci guida attraverso la peggiore delle notti

Ed io aspetto il segno che state tornando

E che avete trovato il vostro percorso.

So che hai visto il peggio prima

Il tuo cuore è stato strappato

Quella creatura non ti lascerà andare

Così aggrappati a quello che conosci

Quindi naviga, ragazza d'oro

E lotta contro queste tue paure

Sarò con te nei tuoi sogni

Nel mondo senza una regina. —

Le gambe gli tremarono per l'entusiasmo, riconosceva la canzone, era quella che aveva sentito tanto tempo prima cantata ad una bambina che era partita per un'avventura e poi nessuno più aveva avuto notizie su di lei. Il drago ormai era in fin di vita ed aspettava la voce della bambina dorata per respirare a fondo.

Voleva riempire Nera di domande, dirle il suo vero nome, farle capire quanto fosse importante e stava per scendere a parlarle, quando la vide piangere. In quel momento tutto l'albero la comprendeva, il cuore del Tardis batteva con lei, che era figlia dello spazio come quella nave, e si piegava verso di lei come a proteggerla in una gabbia di rami. Non sarebbe stato quel giorno quello in cui avrebbe disturbato, si girò lentamente ed andò via. Doveva controllare che Fenrir e Ruby stessero bene, accennare loro la cosa? No. Prima si sarebbero occupati della storia di Fenrir.

Si avvicinò a Ruby e le pose una mano sulla spalla destra. Fenrir dormiva in un lettino in una stanza vicino alla sala di comando.

— Hai trovato Nera? — Domandò lei distogliendo lo sguardo dal giovane per un attimo. Era stanca, aveva passato tutta la notte sveglia per cambiare le bende.

— Sì, ma vuole essere lasciata in pace. Poi ne parleremo. Adesso … Fen. Perché non ci parli di questa tua manifestazione di … Grandezza — disse, prendendo una sedia e sedendosi vicino a loro.

Fenrir si agitò nel letto, sembrava non aver tanta voglia di condividere le sue disgrazie con il Dottore, ma sapeva che se voleva rimanere al sicuro doveva.

Prese un lungo respiro e cominciò a spiegare — Quando ero ancora un ragazzino mi veniva spesso raccontata la storia del grande lupo, figlio del Dio Loki dal quale prendevo il nome, ma io non avevo mai creduto ad una sola parola, tanto che andavo in giro vantandomi di essere io medesimo il lupo. Lo stregone del villaggio volle punirmi e, in assenza di mio padre partito per uno scontro lontano, mi portò con se nell'entroterra fino al lago Ámsvartnir ,mi caricò sulla sua barchetta e mi portò su un'isola che si trovava al suo centro chiamata Lyngvi. Non appena fummo sul posto potei udire dei lamenti e degli ululati strazianti. Non credevo possibile che il Fenrir si trovasse proprio in quel luogo, ma c'era, con una spada conficcata nella bocca che gli impediva di mordere e dalla sua saliva si era creato un vero e proprio fiume che aveva eroso le rocce. Lo stregone lo chiamò Ván che nella nostra lingua significa attesa.

Lo vidi e cominciai a tremare.

"Hai visto, ragazzo presuntuoso, che il nobile Fenrir esiste?!" esclamò il vecchio, spaventandomi ancora di più, "Ed adesso patirai una pena per la tua arroganza!" esclamò intingendo la lama di un pugnale nel fiume e pugnalandomi al petto.

Caddi, con la consapevolezza di morire lentamente, lo stregone mi lasciò solo davanti agli occhi della bestia ed io svenni, o mi addormentai. Durante la notte udii ancora i suoi lamenti, ma mi accorsi di poterli comprendere. Chiamava casa, chiama i suoi amori, suo padre. Meditava vendetta e malediva colui a cui aveva strappato la mano, il dio Týr . Fino a che mi alzai urlando : "Fenrir che porti il mio nome! Smettila di lamentarti o non sarai mai libero! Non vedi che Gleipnir non ti lascerà mai andare? Allora smettila!" E lui rise, una risata lunga e roca, poi rispose : "Ragazzo che porti il mio nome, arroganza come la tua ne ho vista veramente poca. Io sono già libero in qualche modo, perché tu mi porterai nel petto!" Dopo quella frase, ritrovate le forze, scappai.

Il vecchio mi aveva lasciato la barca e così potei ritornare al villaggio, senza che nessuno sapesse che ero diventato mezzo lupo —

Calò il silenzio, sapeva di dover raccontare ancora di più, ad esempio di come era finito nelle grinfie di Olaf, ma aveva bisogno di prendere qualche attimo per ordinare le idee.

In quegli attimi guardò Ruby, il suo sguardo non lo abbandonava quasi mai ultimamente e lo confortava, in quegli occhi scuri ritrovò il coraggio per continuare. Il dottore si dondolava sulle gambe posteriori della sedia, curioso come non mai di apprendere ancora.

— Olaf arrivò qualche anno dopo, quando mio padre di aveva lasciato da qualche mese. Disse di essere suo fratello e mostrò un anello che ce lo fece credere. Disse che noi eravamo veri vichinghi e che dovevamo invadere lo spazio. Nessuno di noi capiva la logica dei pianeti e delle stelle, lui lo spiegò ad un ristretto numero di uomini che vollero comprendere e saperne di più. Tra quelli c'ero anche io, ma una notte dovetti trasformarmi, la luna me lo imponeva, e così Olaf fece in modo di catturarmi e darmi della bestia, anche se sapeva benissimo chi fossi. Disse che avrebbe rinchiuso la bestia nelle segrete e per farla stare buona gli avrebbe donato ad ogni luna un fanciullo o una fanciulla dal crine rosso. Io non ho mai mangiato nessuno, ve lo giuro. I ragazzi venivano trasformarti in nuove truppe e spediti nello spazio senza possibilità di tornare o chiamare a casa. Alla fine, quando il grande inverno si è preso il nostro villaggio ed un'epidemia ha decimato la gente, Olaf ci ha raccolti nella sua nave e ci ha portati su Freya, cominciando quella stupida politica di prigionia e parchi a tema. Capii da questo che non poteva essere un vero vichingo, lo comunicai a chi non credeva che fosse il fratello di mio padre e che ancora credeva in me ed allora cominciammo a meditare di scappare- —

Pausa.

Ruby aveva migliaia di domande che le frullavano per la testa, ma non sapeva quale porre per prima. Il Dottore dal canto suo se ne rimaneva in silenzio perché sapeva che la storia non era ancora finita, mancava un'ultima parte.

— Allora i tuoi compagni? Che fine hanno fatto? — si arrischiò a chiedere, la giovane.

Fenrir parve soffrire a quella domanda, ma rispose.

— Ognuno di loro aveva una specie di braccialetto, una volta usciti dal castello … — la sua voce tremò, abbassò gli occhi nel tentativo di non far vedere che erano diventati lucidi, ma poi continuò — Sono letteralmente stati inceneriti —

— E tu non ne avevi uno? — indagò il Dottore.

— Si è rotto alla mia prima trasformazione nel castello, dopo di che ho sempre finto di averlo —

— Capisco … Beh Fen, non hai voglia di tornare a casa? —

— Per essere etichettato come una bestia malvagia? No grazie. In più la gente del mio tempo è perita sotto il grande inverno e per la pestilenza, non conoscerei nessuno in nessun luogo tu mi portassi. —

— E ti piace l'avventura? — Domandò entusiasta il Dottore.

— Oh, da matti! — rispose il giovane senza neanche pensarci.

— Beh, benvenuto a bordo allora. Invece che due ne porterò tre, che differenza fa? Ricordatevi però che prima o poi tutti scendono. — mentre diceva così, il dottore rischiò di soffocare per il grandissimo abbraccio che ricevette da Ruby.

— Allora dove andiamo? — La voce stanca di Nera li fece sobbalzare tutti. Nessuno sapeva da quanto tempo fosse affacciata alla porta. Il Dottore si liberò dall'abbraccio, era una forma d'affetto che poco gradiva. Corse verso la sala di comando seguito dalle due ragazze e cominciò a pigiare pulsanti , rivolgendosi poi a Nera — Nel mondo che sogni da quando eri piccola, un mondo con draghi e lunghe canzoni che non sai da dove vengono, giusto? —

Nera annuì, aggrappandosi alla console, non capendo.

Il Dottore capiva benissimo invece, era giunto il tempo di ridare una casa a chi l'aveva persa e viveva male dove si era dovuto sistemare.

— Si va a Draconomicon! —


	5. In viaggio

Il viaggio che intrapresero attraverso le varie galassie fu molto lungo e richiese anche qualche pausa. Fenrir migliorava a vista d'occhio e Ruby sospettava che c'entrasse l'influenza benefica della macchina del tempo. Ogni giorno di più le sue ferite sembravano come scomparire dal suo corpo ed il suo sorriso era ogni mattina più bello. Era il TARDIS o era qualcosa dentro di lei a cambiare?

Durante una delle fermate più lunghe, mentre la nave ricaricava un attimo i motori, Nera aprì un'anta della porta e si mise a sedere con le gambe sospese nel vuoto. Da lassù vedeva un pezzo d'universo e ne era incantata; sotto di loro c'era un pianeta verde per quanta erba lo ricopriva. Il Dottore le aveva accennato che era costituito dal settanta percento da pianura mentre il resto dello spazio era lasciato a grandi laghi d'acqua salata; era disabitato, a parte qualche animaletto, a detta del signore del tempo, "innocuo".  
La ragazza si domandava che genere di pace vi regnasse, forse la stessa che cercava.

Da quando aveva messo piede nella cabina blu aveva cominciato a essere tormentata da numerosi incubi che si calmavano soltanto quando prendeva a vagare per gli infiniti corridoi dell'astronave. Era così che l'aveva trovata, la stanza dei ricordi; ottagonale, ospitava un grande albero che assomigliava ad un salice piangente con delle sfere che scendevano dai rami assieme alle foglie. In quell'atmosfera bluastra aveva scoperto che le sfere mostravano stralci del suo passato, anche cose che le pareva di aver rimosso da tempo e che la facevano piangere o commuovere. Più indietro di un certo periodo era tutto offuscato, prima dei suoi dieci anni era difficile ottenere qualcosa se non una canzone, la canzone della bambina dorata.

Il Dottore arrivò alle sue spalle tirandola via dal suo rimuginare, aprì l'altra anta dell'ingresso e si sedette. Aveva al collo un vecchio e grosso binocolo con il quale si mise a scrutare il pianeta di sotto, sembrava veramente interessato e noncurante della presenza della ragazza. Era strano questo suo modo di nascondere il dolore con un comportamento iper attivo, per quel lato si sentiva affine all'uomo dello spazio.

Ruby le aveva detto che nel corso della sua storia aveva perso molte persone importanti, ma due erano state le situazioni peggiori : Rose ed Amy. Lei era sicura che la sofferenza ci fosse, solo che non voleva mostrarla a loro e la teneva chiusa in una scatola blu in uno dei suoi due cuori, forse quello più umano.

C'erano molte cose che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, del perché le aveva prese con sé ad esempio, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare e che approccio usare. Ci pensò lui, esordendo : — Cosa ti dicono le sfere quando sei li con l'albero? — continuando a tenere gli occhi incollati al binocolo. Nera era decisa a rispondere, ma prima pensò fosse bene proporre un patto : — Una domanda per uno, ok Doc? —

Lui storse la bocca, ma dopo annuì e ritornò alla contemplazione del pianeta.

La ragazza fece mente locale perché voleva essere il più sintetica possibile per avere la possibilità di scoprire qualcosa in più su quell'uomo dello spazio.

Poi parlò più o meno così : — Mi dicono che prima dei dieci anni sembra non mi sia successo nulla, a volte suonano una strana melodia che mi sembra di capire e che si raccomanda di non piangere. Ripete che qui sono al sicuro, che il TARDIS è un rifugio per _creature_ come me.—

Il dottore si prese un attimo per abbassare il binocolo, poi si passò una mano sul mento e lo grattò con la punta dell'indice sinistro.

— La melodia delle sfere … Sono in pochi a capirla o a sentirla, per molti suona come una fastidiosa dissonanza, ma a quanto pare non per te. Ti posso solo dire che ti sto portando nel posto dove tutto è cominciato. Li troverai risposte alle tue domande e colmerai le lacune dei tuoi ricordi, potrai decidere anche di restare se lo vorrai.— disse fissando davanti a se con quegli occhi scuri brillanti di stelle.

Nera dondolò un piede e si perse qualche attimo in una nebulosa che si trovava sulla loro sinistra, risplendeva dorata circondata da milioni di puntini.

— A te cosa dicono? Cioè, ti capita di entrare li dentro qualche volta?— domandò, girando lo sguardo ma non il volto, curiosa della sua reazione. Il Dottore rimase di cera, continuò a guardare di fronte e non mosse un muscolo. C'era una brezza molto leggera che gli spostava il ciuffetto ribelle. In quel momento sembrò avere più anni di quanti non né dimostrasse, un grande e vecchio uomo che aveva visto troppo.

— Si, a volte.— cominciò esitante — Ultimamente evito di andarci, non ho molta voglia di ricordare.— aveva iniziato quello che sembrava un discorso promettente, ma ripiegò su una domanda che le rivolse subito dopo : — Come ti sembra viaggiare con noi? Ti stai divertendo? — Quelle erano due domande, dopo glielo avrebbe fatto notare.

— Divertendo … Si, anche se la maggior parte delle volte abbiamo rischiato il collo ed adesso siamo rossi come carote tutti e due. Viaggiare è molto bello, se prendi di conto che non l'avevo fatto mai prima e che la mia prima uscita è stata sua una macchina volante che quando parte fa un casino del quarantotto.— rispose lei sorridendo.

Il Dottore parve divertito da quel commento e sorrise a sua volta , si avvicinò avvicinando una mano alla faccia con fare confidenziale , — In verità è perché non tolgo i freni quando parto e quando atterro! River mi sgrida sempre quando viaggia con me, però è troppo bello il suono che fa! — disse bisbigliando eccitato.

Eccolo di nuovo l'allegro e pazzo Dottore, quello che non teme nulla, quello che ha viaggiato per milioni di miglia e chilometri, che non si è fermato mai di fronte ai pericoli, che punta il suo cacciavite e rompe la più complessa serratura, che schiocca le dita ed apre la porta di un'astronave più grande all'interno capace di portarti ovunque; il Dottore che amava Ruby e che a seguito meticolosamente fin dagli inizi, quello che Nera non aveva mai capito e che in quel momento le sembrava così intelligibile.

— Dottore … — Cominciò lei e l'uomo ritornò subito serio. In quel momento non le importava dove la stesse portando, se verso il passato o verso il futuro, ma le interessava capire quanto c'era di umano in lui ed allora pronunciò un nome : — Rose. —

Lui quasi sbiancò, guardò altrove, sospirò. Per il Dottore quella conversazione non ci sarebbe mai dovuta essere, nessuno doveva pensare più a Rose perché il suo cuore aveva retto a stento la perdita. Improvvisamente ricordò una donna dai capelli rossi che gli aveva detto di non rimanere mai solo, di trovare qualcuno che fosse in grado di fermarlo al momento giusto ed era quello che Rose aveva fatto per prima dopo tanto tempo, dopo quel disastro fenomenale che era stato a Gallifrey.

Guardò Nera con occhi diversi e sofferenti, socchiuse le labbra e sospirò ancora. Era veramente difficile provare a parlarne, con una ragazzina poi, ma anche Rose lo era … Santo cielo aveva solo diciannove anni! Un'unica cosa lo consolava, ovvero che era con sua madre. Alzò lo sguardo ed anche lui vide la nebulosa dorata, come la bambina della canzone. L'ultima volta che aveva pianto una lacrima solitaria era stato quando si era rigenerato, allora aveva uno stile diverso, ma era comunque pazzerello. Perché non parlavano di quello con Nera? In fondo era una storia interessante! Si girò per guardarla, ma incontrò il suo sguardo ambra ed esitò, seppe che non era il momento di fare l'idiota.

— E' stata la prima persona che dopo molto tempo ha viaggiato con me, pensa che sono scappato dal mio pianeta con mia nipote! Comunque … Avevo un altro aspetto la prima volta che l'ho incontrata e … E l'ho strappata via dalla sua vita fatta di lavoro, tv, fidanzato e mamma isterica. In quel momento mi sembrava che fosse la cosa migliore che si poteva offrire ad una ragazza giovane ed intelligente di diciannove anni. Lei era entusiasta, assorbiva tutto ciò che era attorno a lei come una spugna, alcune sue reazioni mi lasciavano di stucco perché mi aspettavo tutto il contrario. Ha agito con coraggio in situazioni pericolose e spesso mi ha tolto dai guai, poi è arrivato il suo ragazzo Miki e ha cominciato a fare qualche piccola tratta con noi, in seguito si è infilata anche la mamma con il suo tè e le sue manie; erano proprio una famiglia strana. Un giorno ha insistito per vedere il momento della morte del padre e si è infilata nel mezzo combinando un paradosso temporale di quelli grossi … In quel momento ho pensato di aver esagerato, ero arrabbiato, volevo risolvere la situazione al più presto e poi mollarla a casa sua per sempre, ma non ho potuto. Ha continuato a viaggiare con me anche quando ho cambiato forma e gli alieni hanno invaso Londra, ha continuato sempre e sempre senza fermarsi mai e senza dire mai : "Sono stanca", mi piaceva il suo sorriso, mi piaceva il fatto che andasse pazza per le patatine fritte e quando ha pensato bene di guardare nel vortice del tempo del TARDIS ancora una volta ho pensato di lasciarla a casa, ma non potevo … Una serie di eventi l'ha spedita in un altro mondo al quale non posso accedere con la mia nave perché si, ci sono anche mondi dove non posso andare. Con lei c'è un mio clone nato da una mano che mi è stata tagliata, ma non è lo stesso, perché non sono con lei. —

Dopo quel lungo discorso il Dottore chiuse gli occhi ed appoggiò la testa contro lo stipite della porta, Nera guardava dritto davanti a se con le mani infilate nelle tasche della felpa chiedendosi se non aveva esagerato nell'essere curiosa. Doveva dire qualcosa, non poteva rimanere zitta, ma come una ferita che era stata di nuovo aperta e perdeva sangue, il Dottore riprese : — C'è stata Martha, poi Donna e … Amy. L'ho vista quando era una bambina, lei è stata la prima che ha visto questa faccia e tra noi si è creato subito un legame molto forte. C'era una crepa che le faceva molta paura nella sua cameretta ed in un prima momento l'ho sottovalutata, ma poi si è creato una delle solite confusioni dove adoro conficcarmi come un pugnale nelle costole. Ho conosciuto Rory, il centurione, ed abbiamo vissuto avventure meravigliose, ma anche loro sono finiti in un mondo che non posso raggiungere e mi rimane solo una lettera da parte di Amy a consolarmi. River è figlia loro, mi ha dato un bel po' di filo da torcere, però … Adesso è mia moglie. — Sussurrò le ultime parole, era rimasto con gli occhi chiusi come se rivedesse e gustasse ogni attimo di quello che era stato. Nera ricordava che qualcosa le era stato raccontato da Ruby, ma in quel momento scopriva di aver ragione in riguardo alla sofferenza nascosta di quell'uomo.

— Quindi fai quello allegro per evitare di pensarci? Perché lo vuoi dimenticare?— domandò ed il Dottore scosse il capo, non era per quello. C'era qualcosa di completamente diverso dall'evitare di pensarci perché purtroppo lo faceva ogni dannato secondo quando stava fermo e c'era qualcosa di radicalmente contrario al dimenticare. Quello che faceva lui era andare avanti con le unghie e con i denti, continuando a correre sapendo di non potersi fermare, scappando in continuazione e cercando sempre nuove emozioni che scatenavano la sua adrenalina. Gli andava dietro come ad un oracolo e non riusciva a farne a meno perché qualcosa che si trovava sopra al dolore ed ai ricordi, era la voglia di conoscere ogni angolo di quell'infinite galassie, ogni centimetro di ogni quadrante, ogni pianeta ed ogni razza che respirava o traspirava. In quell'esatto momento aveva più di novecento anni e se li sentiva tutti sulle spalle, però era consapevole di averli sfruttati al massimo perché odiava l'idea di perdere tempo, prezioso tempo che gli era stato donato dall'universo. Cercò di spiegarlo a Nera, ma lei alzò una mano perché aveva capito tutto dal suo sguardo, sembrava s'intendessero al volo, tanto meglio.

Dopo poco il dolore era sparito di nuovo ed il solito Dottore aveva ripreso il suo costume di scena. Nera si alzò in piedi e gli mise una mano sulla spalla sorridendo, — Ovunque tu voglia portarmi, andrà bene.— Disse dolcemente.

Il Dottore sorrise per qualche secondo mentre lei se ne andava e poi ritornò a scrutare il pianeta con il binocolo, voleva controllare se un suo piccolo amichetto c'era ancora. Era li dove sempre, ma non era poi più tanto piccolo.

Passò un'ora, poi due. Il Dottore era sparito all'interno del TARDIS, Nera leggeva in un angolo della sala di comando. Fenrir e Ruby chiacchieravano, avevano scoperto di avere tante cose in comune nonostante le differenti epoche e culture, più si guardavano negli occhi più sentivano nascere in loro uno strano sentimento.

Poi il Dottore spuntò d'improvviso nella stanza dove si trovavano cacciando un grido belluino. I due urlarono di risposta e Ruby volò dalla sedia. Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere e girò su se stesso schioccando le dita, — Così eravate a poltrire mentre noi osservavamo l'universo! — Esclamò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle mentre i due si riprendevano dallo spavento. Fenrir era in piedi e vestito con abiti moderni, i capelli legati dietro la schiena ed il viso disteso. Ruby notò subito qualcosa di strano in quell'uomo che credeva di conoscere da sempre, però per scherzare un po' indicò il suo cravattino.

— Hai il cravattino storto.— Constatò e parve che la cosa fosse estremamente importante per l'uomo dello spazio perché subito lo rimise al suo posto. Non era per quello che era andato a cercare i due, — Se i due … Piccioni hanno intenzione di darmi un momento relazione io vorrei andare ad esporre la parte più delicata nel nostro piano!— esclamò facendo un gran fracasso. Fenrir alzò un dito in opposizione, —Piccioni?— chiese, non capendo. Il Dottore scosse una mano per fargli capire che quello non era importante in quel momento. Allora Ruby comprese che voleva parlare con loro di Nera e domandò : — Hai detto che saremmo andati in questo posto, Draconomicon, per Nera, ma non hai detto il perché. Mi hai spaventato, ma ho cercato di tenermelo per me. Ora dicci Dottore cosa c'entra la mia coinquilina con questo pianeta.— disse.

L'uomo si guardò intorno strofinandosi le mani e dondolando avanti ed indietro sul posto. Voleva cominciare a parlare a raffica come suo solito, riempire il discorso di termini scientifici altisonanti e parolone incomprensibili, ma non era il momento di comportarsi come suo solito perché era una questione un po' delicata. Decise di cominciare con delle domande rivolte a Ruby, per avere l'ennesima certezza di non star sbagliando nell'andare incontro a quel pianeta e a quella civiltà.

— Ruby … Hai mai notato qualcosa di strano nei comportamenti della tua amica, che ne so, verso gli animali?— partì nel domandare.

La ragazza s'indignò, — Non è zoofila!— esclamò. Poi capì che non era di quello di cui parlavano e rifletté un attimo. In effetti qualche volta aveva notato con quanta calma e semplicità riusciva a farsi ben volere dalla fauna e con quale facilità faceva germogliare piante che sembravano spacciate.

— Un anno fa abbiamo perso un gatto che credo sia morto di vecchiaia. Nera se lo portava dietro da quindici anni, sosteneva che l'aveva trovato già anziano all'orfanotrofio e che non se ne era mai separata. Faceva sempre il calcolo divertendosi a dire che quell'animale poteva avere più di trent'anni, ma è impossibile. Inoltre quando siamo andate in vacanza dalla professoressa che l'ha accudita è riuscita a far calmare uno stallone che stava dando di matto per la vicinanza a una puledra. Lo ha fatto con una totale naturalezza e senza paura che mi ha sconvolta. La professoressa ha ribadito più volte, stupita, che nessuno era mai riuscito a calmarlo così in fretta e così bene. Il cavallo sembrava rapito da Nera, la guardava negli occhi e le è andato dietro per tutto il tempo che si è trattenuta nel paddock. Ha sempre avuto un rapporto speciale con gli animali, le piacciono molto e desidera ardentemente un cane anche se non possiamo tenerlo. Io l'ho sempre presa in giro perché a volte sembra Biancaneve! Fischia, rendiamoci conto, e gli uccellini sull'albero fuori dalla sua finestra sembrano risponderle, assurdo!— raccontò la ragazza. Il Dottore ascoltò attentamente ogni singola parola, annuendo di tanto in tanto e poi riprese a parlare subito dopo che Ruby aveva finito, quasi incalzandola : — No, non è assurdo. Questo è un dono della sua stirpe. Scommetto che è anche brava con le piante, vero?— Aspettò che Ruby annuisse per continuare domandando se conoscevano la leggenda della "Bambina Dorata". I ragazzi risposero di no ed allora l'uomo cominciò a raccontare : — A Draconomicon si narra ormai da tempi antichi di questa bambina. Essa nasce quando l'altra spira. Sono creature che vengono al mondo con gli occhi d'oro e il sorriso brillante. Fin da piccolissime riescono a farsi comprendere e relazionarsi con la flora e la fauna, ma il loro dono più grande è quello di saper comunicare con il re del pianeta. Esso è una creatura vecchia quanto il pianeta stesso e protegge gli abitanti dell'unica città con amore e saggezza. La città sorge sotto in cinque astri che vigilano nel cielo di questo mondo e gode di innaturale fortuna e prosperità. Molti la attribuiscono alla presenza della creatura e alle sue canzoni che insegna silenziosamente alla bambina nella sua crescita perché le canti a tutti. Quasi tredici anni fa però, delle creature hanno scoperto il pianeta ed hanno cercato di distruggerlo. Voi conoscete bene queste creature, si chiamano Dalek e tutto ciò che incontrano sul loro cammino è destinato ad essere ridotto in cenere. Al tempo avevo un'altra forma e viaggiavo solo, ma il mio odio per i Dalek non era diminuito affatto e mi precipitai a Draconomicon per vedere di poter dare una mano. Li ho conosciuto Aurora, la bambina dorata, che vigilava sulla vecchia creatura. Mi rivelarono che la vita stessa della creatura dipendeva dalla bambina, se uno viveva era destinato a vivere anche l'altra. I Dalek volevano impossessarsi di una luce che viveva nella creatura e utilizzarla come fonte di energia, ma il re nascose questa luce nella bambina e la affidò a me. Poiché aveva le sembianze di un'umana l'ho portata sulla terra dove ero certo che sarebbe stata al sicuro … — Venne interrotto da un gesto di disappunto di Ruby, che cominciò a parlare ansiosa : — Tu mi stai dicendo che Nera è quella bambina?— esclamò ed il Dottore annuì. Non l'aveva riconosciuta subito, disse, ma quel giorno nella stanza dell'albero e quella canzone che aveva cantato per la creatura morente sul tetto di casa loro gli avevano fatto capire di chi si trattava. Era ora di riportarla dove era nata, perché la luce di Draconomicon e la bambina dorata tornassero al loro posto. In quel momento non era cosciente di ciò che era accaduto dopo la fuga della ragazza perché era stato rapito dalle sue innumerevoli avventure e non ci aveva più pensato, i Dalek se ne erano andati e di questo era certo.

— Dottore … — Cominciò Ruby — Mi stai chiedendo di abbandonare una mia amica, quasi una sorella, in un mondo sconosciuto dove è una specie di regina perduta e di andarmene lasciandola li come se niente fosse? Non hai capito come ragiono allora e non hai capito la richiesta che ti ho fatto quando siamo partiti. Ti ho chiesto di farla tornare a credere nell'impossibile, ma questo mai. Nera è un'abitante della terra ormai, non possiamo scaricarla dove dovrà prendersi un monte di responsabilità e lasciarla da sola!— concluse digrignando i denti per il disappunto.

L'uomo dello spazio sospirò, rimanendo sempre sorridente, — La scelta è sua Ruby, non puoi negarle di tornare a casa come non puoi impedire che ritrovi quella da cui è partita un tempo. Io la sto portando a Draconomicon perché penso che sia la cosa giusta da fare per l'equilibrio di quella piccola galassia e perché so che li smetterebbe di sentirsi diversa e la pianterebbe di scrivere storielle con morali stupide. Lei scrive perché è da sempre il suo compito narrare storie attraverso canzoni, capisci?— cercò di spiegare.

Ruby si alzò, andava da Nera, voleva parlarle di questa cosa e non voleva che rimanesse segreta, ma il Dottore la fermò. Sarebbe stato meglio che lo scoprisse da sola e che decidesse di conseguenza, disse, dovevano stare calmi. La ragazza prese un grande respiro e tornò al suo posto.

— Andiamo allora, sbrighiamoci— concluse.


End file.
